


I'm No One

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Immortals After Dark - Kresley Cole
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble in which Nïx wonders why she hasn't found her own destined mate yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm No One

~ I'm No One ~

Watching all the happy couples coming together, Nïx was quite proud of herself for having a hand in helping a lot of those pairings find each other. But something felt wrong, like there something missing somehow...

 _Of course_ , she realized suddenly.  _I haven't found MY perfect mate yet!_

Not that she was jealous of her Valkyrie sisters and witch friends who had found their destined partners. No, she wasn't jealous, per se...

Nïx was lonely.

No one ever came to visit her unless they wanted to know something about the future. Even her Valkyrie sisters called her mean nicknames behind her back.

So, of course she wanted to find the one person who would-

_Hey, wait. What is that sock doing hanging from the corner of my bookshelf...?_

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, she was wondering about her destined mate and got distracted by a sock.


End file.
